world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011814 This Totally Happened Today BalishSami
03:14 -- arcaneArtisan AA began trolling conciseTactician CT at 03:14 -- 03:15 AA: Hi Balish. 03:15 CT: HUMAN Sami. 03:15 CT: What do you WANT. 03:15 AA: TROLL Balish! 03:15 AA: Well, I hate to keep bugging you about this, but have you had a chance to research anymore on that chucklevoodoo thing? 03:16 CT: NO. 03:16 AA: This sweater is really uncomfortable. :( 03:16 CT: My MATERIAL is in my HIVE. 03:16 AA: Oh. 03:16 CT: And He's BEEN... 03:16 CT: Is that ALL you want? 03:16 AA: Well....that's not all I want, no. 03:16 CT: Oh GOOD. 03:16 CT: What NOW? 03:17 AA: Well....I heard about what happened with Null. 03:17 CT: Good for YOU. 03:17 CT: You are at the level as EVERYONE ELSE. 03:18 AA: Yes, yes, "Balish is unimpressed by my human concern," bluh. 03:18 CT: No, I am UNINTERESTED in you MEDDLING in my QUADRANTS. 03:18 AA: Huh? 03:18 AA: Oh....you heard about that? 03:18 CT: So POLITELY, stay OUT. 03:19 AA: Look, I'm sorry! I was worried about you. 03:19 CT: And NOT POLITELY, keep your NOSE out of OTHERS BUISNESS. 03:19 AA: Okay, I know it wasn't any of my business. But you being okay IS my business. We're friends. 03:19 AA: Plus, you're the one who was always telling me about how important it was to keep a Team Functioning Properly or whatever, right? 03:20 CT: Yes AND? Your worry is of NO CONERN of MINE. Do you have ANY IDEA how much I need to TRUST that Maenam wasn't PUSHED INTO this relationship? 03:20 AA: Oh, you know it was Maenam, too? 03:21 AA: Okay, but look, I didn't push her at all. All I did was ask her how she felt about you and told her I thought you two would be cute together. 03:21 AA: Which is true. 03:21 CT: You MAY have INFLUENCED her. 03:21 CT: It's an OPTION. 03:23 AA: Well, maybe I influenced her into feeling more self assured about it. 03:23 AA: But I didn't plant the idea. 03:23 CT: Sami, WHY did you DO it. 03:23 CT: I KNOW why. 03:23 CT: I want to SEE you SAY it. 03:24 AA: Because I'm worried about what's going to happen to you if you lose control. 03:24 AA: I mean I was worried even before I got in the same situation....but I mean now I've actually HAD teammates pointing guns at me over something else taking over my body. 03:25 CT: You CALL me a friend yet cannot TRUST me enough to maintain CONTROL, so you TALKED to someone I was CLOSE TO, hurrying a RELATIONSHIP that could VERY WELL RESULT in her DEATH, to COLLAR me? 03:25 CT: DO NOT compair ME to YOU. 03:27 AA: It's not that I don't trust you, Balish! I just think everyone needs to have a shoulder they can cry on when things get too intense. 03:27 AA: I mean I'm sure you COULD handle it without a friend like that....but I'm not sure you could handle it without hurting yourself on the inside somehow. 03:28 CT: I CAN HANDLE IT. 03:28 CT: I HAVE HANDLED it. 03:30 AA: Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean you can handle it as well as you COULD be handling it. 03:30 CT: Sami you STILL don't GET it, this ISN'T some NEW THING, this is a BATTLE I've been FIGHTING all MY LIFE. 03:31 AA: Yeah. I guess I'm starting to see that. 03:31 CT: I can HANDLE it WITHOUT have a QUADRANT-MEDDLING GREYSLUT poking AROUND. 03:31 AA: Wait, I thought I was a paleslut? 03:31 AA: Now I'm a greyslut? 03:31 CT: I- 03:31 CT: NEVERMIND that. 03:31 AA: Okay, whatever. 03:32 AA: But what, you're telling me I shouldn't be concerned about you just because you've been dealing with this forever? 03:32 AA: We're teammates. And friends. How could I not be concerned for you? 03:33 CT: BECAUSE I do NOT need to be CODDLED like some kind of WOUNDED MEOWBEAST. 03:33 AA: Everyone needs to be coddled from time to time, Balish. I know you're strong, but people are at their strongest when they're allowed to NOT be strong from time to time. 03:34 AA: No one can be strong all the time. 03:34 CT: I NEED to BE, it's NOT an OPTION not to. 03:35 AA: I'm just worried that if you never give yourself a break, you're going to break when you're not ready for it. 03:42 CT: You STILL don't UNDERSTAND. 03:42 CT: I won't LET MYSELF break. 03:42 CT: If I DO, then it ENDS. 03:42 AA: I hope you're right Balish. I just want to help. 03:42 CT: Don't. 03:42 CT: Quadrants are NOT SOMETHING you can help with. 03:43 AA: And I would've come right out and said it to your face, but I know you're shy about that sort of thing, so I figured it would be better not to embarrass you. 03:43 CT: They are SOMETHING that NEED to HAPPEN, WITHOUT push. 03:43 AA: I guess I can see that. I'm sorry then. 03:43 AA: I didn't mean to cross a line. 03:43 CT: EMBARASS me? You think THIS is BETTER? How would you have LIKED it if SOMEONE was breathing down Beau's neck to enter YOUR flushed relationship? 03:44 CT: Could you EVER REALLY trust her? 03:44 AA: Who, Beau? Of course I could. 03:44 CT: HOW? 03:44 AA: What do you mean? How would I not? 03:44 CT: You're telling me there would be NO DOUBT that she is ONLY with you because of the PRESSURE? 03:44 AA: Beau wouldn't betray me. 03:45 CT: Or ONLY to PROTECT everyone ELSE, not for her OWN REASONS? 03:45 CT: No doubt AT ALL? 03:45 AA: Oh. I didn't know you meant like that. 03:45 AA: ...I guess that would kind of suck, yeah. 03:45 AA: I mean if she told me, I'd believe her. 03:45 AA: But I guess I could see there maybe being a little doubt. 03:47 CT: Now take THAT and put it with SOMEONE like ME. 03:47 AA: Yeah. I guess you're slower to trust people than I am. :( 03:47 AA: I'm sorry, Balish. I guess I didn't think it through. 03:48 CT: You're RIGHT, you didn't THINK. 03:48 AA: Well, I'd say it won't happen again, but it's too late for that anyway I guess. 03:49 CT: I'm GIVING Maenam a CHANCE, but I am UNSURE if I should offer YOU the same result. 03:49 AA: You mean....you don't want to be my friend anymore? :( 03:49 CT: I don't KNOW. 03:49 CT: This is HARDER for me OKAY? 03:50 CT: Maenam's put at SERIOUS RISK in this ROLE. 03:51 AA: I would've never told her to go for it if I didn't really believe in my heart that you'd both be happier for it. And if I didn't really believe that you were strong enough to keep her safe from the....other you. 03:51 AA: But I understand why you're scared. 03:51 AA: I would be too. In fact, I guess I *am* too. I know you said "Not to compare us," but it's not like I don't have to worry I'm going to hurt someone I care about eventually. 03:52 AA: I even told Nate that if he has to shoot me to keep the others safe, I wouldn't blame him for it! 03:52 AA: Even though I'm really scared to die. Especially if it meant I was forever stuck in Jack's gallery afterward. 03:53 CT: What? 03:53 CT: GALLERY? 03:53 AA: That thing he's got on....I think Null called it LOWAD? 03:53 AA: I guess that's where he put my dream body when he cut me open and time froze me. 03:54 AA: Part of my almost took Null up on her offer when she offered to kill my dream body if she could find it. 03:54 AA: ...but I've got to hold out hope that some day we'll beat Jack and I can be healed. Or something like that. 03:55 CT: I SEE. 03:55 AA: Plus....I guess part of me thinks if I did that, it'd be like letting him win. I think he WANTS me to be so scared of sleeping I agree to have my dreamself killed. 03:55 CT: You are CORRECT. 03:55 CT: It's what I would WANT, at least. 03:56 AA: You mean the OTHER you, right? 03:56 AA: I mean this You isn't THAT mad at me, are you? 03:56 CT: No... 03:56 CT: Sami I'm... 03:57 CT: Don't WORRY, my anger will FADE. 03:57 AA: Okay. I'm glad to hear that. I'd like us to be friends again. 03:58 CT: Yes. 03:59 AA: I guess I'll give you your space then. 03:59 CT: You're STRANGE in troll eyes, you KNOW that? 03:59 AA: Hehehe. I guess that makes sense. 04:00 AA: Trolls are strange in my eyes. 04:00 CT: WEIRD. 04:00 CT: We seem the BETTER of our two speices. 04:01 AA: What, you mean trolls are better than humans? 04:01 CT: CLEARLY. 04:01 CT: Everything to PSYIOLOGY to CULTURE. 04:01 AA: Hmm. See, from my perspective, I think being a troll must be really lonely. And scary. 04:02 AA: Not as bad as being a twink though. 04:02 CT: SERIOUSLY, though, pregnancy? 04:02 CT: GROSS. 04:04 AA: Oh, right....Null mentioned that you guys got to see that first hand. Hahaha! 04:04 AA: Honestly, pregnancy is kind of gross to us, too. And scary, for us girls. 04:05 AA: But....having a family is really nice. And babies are so adorable and fun to play with. 04:05 CT: YES, nothing like the EFFICIENCY of a brood hatching or a tube birthing. 04:05 AA: Even if they're a lot of work. 04:05 CT: YOU think SO? 04:05 CT: Huh, I'll KEEP you in mind then. 04:05 AA: Huh? For what? 04:06 CT: For a PROCESS which will put you in PROXIMITY with children 04:06 AA: I....don't know how to react to that. Where would you even find children? You mean like baby consorts? 04:07 CT: I'll TELL you when it is MORE RELEVANT, allright? I'm NOT an ANSWER machiene. 04:08 AA: Okay. Sorry. Here I was intending to give you space and I let my curiosity get the better of me. 04:08 CT: No, NO, it's ALRIGHT, just SOMETHING I'm not SURE about anyways. 04:08 CT: Okay. 04:08 CT: I SHOULD provide an EXPLAINATION for my ACTIONS. 04:08 AA: Oh, wow. Here I thought there wasn't much left in the game you WEREN'T sure of anymore. 04:09 CT: You are INCORRECT, I do NOT pester Libby about such TRIVIAL concerns. 04:10 CT: Not WHILE it is NOT CURRENTLY relevant. 04:10 AA: Well yeah, but you're always in her library, and you always seem to know this stuff before the rest of us... 04:10 AA: ...I don't know, I just figured you basically had a Strategy Guide tucked away in your back pocket or something. 04:11 CT: Of COURSE not. 04:11 CT: If I DID, you wouldn't be HAVING so much TROUBLE with that GEAR. 04:12 AA: Oh, Libby helped me with that actually. We're going to get Beau and Nate to use Light and Hope on it. 04:12 AA: And....I guess hope we get lucky somehow. 04:12 AA: I don't really know the details. 04:12 CT: TELL them to GO with their GUT and feel the POWER themselves, it's NOT our PLACE. 04:12 CT: Like HOW can you DESCRIBE feeling the AIR? 04:13 CT: Or USHERING a BREEZE forth? 04:13 CT: LET them do what they DO, they'll FIND OUT. 04:13 AA: ...yeah, I guess you're right. 04:15 CT: ALRIGHT, this is ENOUGH of THIS, I have MATTERS to attent to CONCERNING another, LESS PLEASANT witch. 04:15 CT: Have you SPOKEN your PEICE? 04:15 AA: Huh? Maenam's totally pleasant! 04:15 CT: Scarlet, Sami, I am SPEAKING to her. 04:15 AA: Oh! Sorry. 04:16 AA: Yeah, I've spoken my piece. I'll get out of your hair. 04:16 AA: I'm sorry again, Balish. 04:17 CT: WHATEVER. 04:18 CT: Good BYE, Sami. TRY not to DIE before the NEXT time you MESS SOMETHING up. 04:19 AA: Nah, at this rate it'll probably be immediately afterward. :) 04:19 AA: Good bye, Balish. 04:19 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling arcaneArtisan AA at 04:19 --